Camus
Camus is a general of Grust, the leader of the Sable Order of Knights, Grust's elite cavalier sect, and one of Shadow Dragon's major antagonists. In Archanea Saga Camus appears in three of Archanea saga's four episodes. In the first, Fall of the Palace, he shows up to put a stop to Nyna's rebellion, but once he meets her, he's immediately taken and does his best to make sure she is unharmed while in captivity. In the meantime, once Archanea's millennial palace is looted, he's given the lance Gradivus. In the second episode he appears in, Thieves' Gang of Justice (Red Dragon Knight really just serves to show that Hardin's active as set-up for episode 4), he shows up at the end but, thanks to Nyna's influence, lets the thieves in Archanea's palace escape. Camus appears as the main character in the final episode, the Beginning. Two years after Arcahnea's fall, he betrays Medeus and, with knights of the Sable Order, successfully is able to get Nyna over to Aurelis, where Hardin promises to protect her. However, Medeus is angered at this betrayal and has Camus publicly tortured and humiliated for this. Despite this, he's able to take solace in the fact that Nyna will be safe. In Shadow Dragon Despite being one of the major antagonists (alongside Gharnef, Medeus, Michalis, and, in the remake, Jiol), most of his involvement in the war, like with the others, happens in the background. Camus has returned to commanding Grust's army and serves without question, unlike fellow general Lorenz. (It must be noted that the sequel implies that he only serves Dolhr's alliance now because he knows that the king's twins, Yuliya and Jubelo, are captives. However, the ending of Archanea Saga also implies that he's allowed much less freedom for helping Nyna escape.) Even after retaking Altea, Marth needs to destroy the rest of the alliance, which places him at Grust's doorstep first. Although Lorenz defects, Camus fights until the bitter end. Marth and Nyna both beg him to defect as well and join the Archanean League, but he refuses to betray Grust and ultimately dies defending his motherland. In New Mystery of the Emblem Although Camus does not appear, his absence is felt through through Robert, Belf, and Reiden. Additionally, Nyna believes a certain masked knight named Sirius to be Camus, but this is impossible since Camus died (it'd be ridiculous for Marth's army to not make sure that he's dead, much less for him to somehow survive afterward without anyone on the continent knowing), and Sirius and Camus look nothing alike. I mean, Sirius wears a mask and does jazz hands. Does Camus do jazz hands? Of course not. In Heroes Camus appears in Fire Emblem Heroes as an enemy unit in Chapter 9. Initially, these enemy units could not be summoned or recruited, but once Narcian was revealed as a Grand Hero Battle, it was thought that Camus would follow suit, with Xander serving as the final one due to his role in the story. Instead, to everyone's surprise, not only did Camus come after all of the other story GHB units, but he even came after Lloyd, who as of the time of writing is the only GHB unit to not yet appear in a chapter, paralogue, or xenologue. Camus is now infamous for the lack of rerun of his GHB, along with Xander. Though Xander was rerun eventually, we still haven't seen hair nor hide of Camus. Warriors? Camus is commonly seen as one of the most likely and popular characters from the Shadow Dragon side, but that really depends on whether Shadow Dragon gets adequate representation or if it's just stuck with Marth and Tiki. Perhaps the biggest point in his favor is that at the time of writing, no lance horsemen have been revealed, but others filling out the rest of the weapons triangle have. Archetype Camus is commonly credited for starting an archetype where bosses in the opposing army, generally high ranking generals, are sympathetic and perhaps even disagree with their countries but still refuse to defect and ultimately die fighting. The writer of this article hasn't played enough Genealogy, Thracia, or Binding Blade to meet their equivalents, but otherwise, how well does Camus stack up to the rest of the archetype, and is it outdated? *Selena (Sacred Stones) - Because of witnessing an act of kindness her emperor performed as a child, she is eternally loyal and follows him without question, even when either something's seriously wrong with him or her country's performing heavily immoral actions. Even by her death, she directly tells Ephraim that what she's doing is wrong and that Vigarde isn't himself, but she refuses to waver because she's a knight. In all honesty, she just comes off as an . Camus cares about the king's twins, Grust, and Nyna, and he always does what he believes is right. Selena, if anything, is a more heroic Camus, but her death isn't as much of a tragedy. *Shiharam (Path of Radiance) - Shiharam really just doesn't qualify at all. He defected from Begnion, his original country, due to corruption, and his loyalty to Daein isn't really explained adequately, especially with regards to all of the atrocities he committed in its name. In fact, he opens the floodgates and jeopardizes the safety of the people just to stop Ike's army even when he knows that it's not going to help any rather than rebel against Petrine. Considering Camus always put his people first, that makes Shiharam even less of one. *Bryce (Path of Radiance) - Bryce is unique in that he isn't given a sympathetic backstory or much history with Daein. Rather, he's just a general doesn't see himself stopping Ashnard and is incapable of change. He ends up being the most like Camus in the sense that he never betrays himself, even if he's more solidly antagonistic and less sympathetic than the others on the list. *Hetzel (Radiant Dawn) - Hetzel is clearly written to parallel Camus' original incarnation, down to his sheltering of Rafiel paralleling Camus' of Nyna. Unlike Camus, however, he refuses to defect and even allowed many atrocities to occur solely out of fear, and when he dies, he's pitied at best. *Levail (Radiant Dawn) - Levail's a nice guy, but he remains fully loyal to Zelgius. Honestly, with the list, you'd think the archetype just applies to nice people on the other side. *Xander (Fates) - This is discussed on Xander's page, but the conclusion isn't favoralbe. See there for more information. The closest characters end up being Bryce and Hetzel, but this is only when taken with Shadow Dragon's Camus. The picture painted of him in subsequent games (detailed on Xander's page) shows that Camus ends up being the least like his own archetype. Trivia *Camus has more appearances in the series than Marth himself. *Although Gradivus is his signature weapon, he only canonically wields it for two maps (not counting Heroes). *His name is one letter off from Samus and I find that amusing. Category:Fire Emblem Characters Category:Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon Characters Category:Fire Emblem Heroes Characters Category:Bad Characters Category:Characters with Capes Category:Fire Emblem Characters not from Awakening Category:Fire Emblem Archanea Characters